


dopamine

by iimber



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Slight Smut, reader is female, swearing of course
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 14:51:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7366006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iimber/pseuds/iimber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>collection of drabbles based off BØRNS songs</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. overnight sensation

_**The sun is falling down outside the city walls  
She's glowing like the cherry on my cigarette** _

It was still so strange to him, that the large celestial body in the sky didn’t burn his eyes off. Back on Alternia, a single look at the sun would blind you. Poor Terezi.  
The first time he went out of his apartment, more like forced, Karkat was terrified that he’d end up like his teal-blooded friend. But he didn’t, and the troll witnessed the beautiful scene of the sun setting.

The body next to him though, was even more beautiful than the sunset, the smile on her face as bright as the sun itself. She loved to watch the spectacle, coming out to sit on this bench any chance she got during evenings, smiling softly at the oranges, pinks and purples... and, basically everything about the sunset.

Karkat never understood _why_ she loved it so much, until she forced him to come sit with her.  
Even then; he didn’t really care. Sure, it was amazing to look at, but he prefered to look at her.

Her (h/c) hair was draped over one shoulder, giving the troll a clear image at her excited face. The strands blew gently in the wind, and even though she tried her best to keep it from doing so ( by tucking it behind her ear ) it had a mind of its own.  
Her (s/c) face was illuminated by the colors in the sky, making it seem like she was glowing. The smile never leaving her face, and although Karkat would never admit it (yet, anyways), he had never been more in love than he was right there.

**_Beaten sweater, diamonds dripping down her neck  
I cannot take my eyes off her silhouette_ **

She leaned against the railing of the balcony, giving all of her attention to the stars shining above her.  
Karkat wondered what her deal was with the sky, as she always stared up at it.

_“It’s just too beautiful to not look at!”_

Was that really all to it? Her obsession with the sun and stars based around the fact that it was pretty?  
He always got worked up over things that didn’t make sense, so he continued to push her for a better reason.  
But she would just laugh and shrug, the same answer spilling from her red lips.

She was dressed in a black, worn-out looking sweater, a simple diamond necklace hanging down her chest.  
The woman looked gorgeous (when didn’t she?), and, no matter how hard he tried, Karkat’s eyes wouldn’t leave her silhouette.

_“(Name),”_

He called her softly, causing her to turn and look at him with her (e/c) eyes.

_“aren't you cold?”_

She laughed, an airy, bubbly giggle, and Karkat furrowed his bushy eyebrows, wondering what in the hell was so funny.

 

_“Not really I’ve only been out here for a few minutes.”_

The party going on inside was forgotten, the troll stepping closer to her until his front pressed against the metal railing.

_“I feel like you’re going to ask me about my obsessions again.”_

Another laugh, and Karkat huffed. He was going to, but of course (name) knew that.  
She knew him too well.

_“You’re so fucking strange.”_

His voice gruff as usual, but that didn’t scare (name), and neither did she take his insult to heart either.  
She was used to him saying things he never meant. 

_“I know, you’ve told me that about...mmm, maybe a hundred times?”_

_“Try a hundred and one.”_

He retorted, leaving (name) to laugh again.  
He smiled softly, and she caught it, leaning into his side as she turned back around to stare at the sky.  
And Karkat followed her lead, wrapping one arm around her middle.

__**Immaculate creation, Overnight sensation  
** God you really outdid yourself with this one  
She's an overnight sensation 

Her soft body and airy moans made him feel like he was in heaven.  
The way she moved against him, muttered his name softly, it drove him crazy— and he could never get enough.

(Name)’s hair sprawled out on the pillow, looking like a (h/c) halo atop her head.  
Her beauty glowed, eyes closed in bliss, mouth slightly open to let pants and moans out.  
He wondered all the time how he got so lucky, how whatever higher being up there deciding that his unlovable ass would be able to get such a sweet, beautiful girl all for himself.

His thoughts interrupted when her voice called out, louder than normal.  
Karkat buried his face into the crook of her neck, letting out a hot breath as they finished together.

(Name)’s hands came up to rest in his black hair, pressing her face against his cheek and muttering small “I love you” ‘s

He hummed them back to her, gray lips pressing against her (s/c) neck.

He didn’t know what he did to deserve someone like (name), and he wondered that often.  
But whenever he held her like this, all he knew was that she was enough, and that _he_ was enough.


	2. the emotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He knew she would probably be embarrassed afterwards, she mentioned how ugly she sounded when she cried.
> 
> It wasn’t an ugly sound, no.  
> It was a heartbreaking one.

**_Don't hold my hands accountable  
They're young and they're dumb_ **

 

He didn’t know what to say.  
Even if he knew what to say, the words would never even be able to form.

She sat on the floor, head against the side of her bed and frame wracking with sobs. Tissues were crumpled and thrown all over the room, bed sheets spread messily across bed and floor.

(name & surname) was a goddamn mess.

Dave wasn’t really known as a guy who said all the right things and knew how to comfort someone in such a depressing state. Truthfully, he had never seen his best friend cry, yet alone watch her break down like a thin pane of glass.

It was scary almost, seeing his usual upbeat and indomitable friend crumbling.  
She was always so strong, at her friend’s sides whenever they needed support, going out of her way to help others.

Strider always wondered how she could keep that up.

He saw through that tough mask though, it was easy to; being the way he is and hiding himself behind the cool kid persona. He could see that (name) was hurting too, reason unknown to him but he fucking recognized those eyes.

Eyes that held so much bottled up pain and emotions, threatening to overflow if one more drop was added.

He didn’t get it. Why would she push her feelings away just for her friends?   
Was the girl really that damn selfless?

The red-eyed man was brought back to the real world when the shivering girl in front of him let out a loud sob, and his heart clenched.

She hadn’t noticed that he was there, at least Dave thought that she hadn’t.  
Her weeping probably covered up his footsteps.

 

**_Heaven knows I'm miserable  
Hell takes all the credit though_ **

 

He remembered something Rose had said to him once, after he complained about his awful comforting skills;

**_“Sometimes Dave, people don’t want comforting words.  
They just want someone to be there to hold them and let them cry.”_ **

Before he knew it, the man was kneeling down, placing a pale hand on (name)’s shoulder.  
Her gasp was soft, turning to him with puffy eyes and red face.

Another shot into his heart at the sight of her face.  
He didn’t say anything, again, he had no fucking clue what to say.

Instead, the blond pulled her into his chest and wrapped his arms around her quivering form.  
His chin set on the top of her head, and a silent sigh left his lips when her body melded into his and shook, fiercer than before.

(name)’s hands clawed at his back, short and loud gasps escaping her mouth.  
He knew she would probably be embarrassed afterwards, she mentioned how ugly she sounded when she cried.

It wasn’t an ugly sound, no.  
It was a heartbreaking one. 

Dave’s arms tightened, pressing a kiss into her temple and rocking back and forth. The girl pressed her forehead into his neck, sobs beginning to dwindle.

 

**_The emotion is suddenly out of me  
The emotion's building up inside of me_ **

 

It was quiet now, all soft sniffs breaking the silence every now and then.  
She was still seated in his lap, arms hung loosely around his back and eyes closed against his chest.

Dave still held on to her tightly, her breakdown had scared him so bad, he didn’t think he’d ever let go again.  
(name) let out a small sigh, making the man open his eyes.

**_“Thank you.”_ **

The voice that spoke was weak and raspy, although he expected as much.

**_“No big deal.”_ **

His answer was a whisper, spoken softly into her messy hair.  
The girl’s shoulders dropped from a large exhale, and after a few moments soft snores escaped her lips.

Dave smiled softly, leaning himself back into the side of her bed and fell into the embrace of dreams with her.


	3. clouds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All John did was stare, memorizing every small detail of her face, so he’d never forgot it.

**_I forget about time and space_ **

**_But I can't stop thinking 'bout your face_ **

  
It was crazy, really.

 The way she smiled, crinkles forming on the side of her eyes from smiling too much.

 The way the bottom red lip would worry under her teeth whenever she was nervous.

 Fingertips always brushing past his arm when they passed each other on the ship leaving him wanting more, for that small little touch to last _longer._

 The times when she would accompany him to LOWAS to watch a movie, it made him so happy, even if it was just for them to be silent and focused on the screen. She would have her legs tucked under her on the white couch, shoes left by the front door, (e/c) eyes either focused in on the movie, or struggling to keep open when she was too tired (or bored, he never could tell, not that it mattered).

 Sometimes she would fall asleep on his shoulder, and the heir became stiff for the rest of the film, nervous that this gorgeous girl that he had a crush on since thier first chat on pesterchum, which only doubled once he actually got to meet her in person; was snoring softly and snuggled into his side.

 There were so many reasons that John fell in love with (name), and he couldn’t count them if he tried.

  
**_Clouds are rolling by_**

**_I open my mouth and I breathe them right in_ **

  
Her land was pretty, fitting for a girl like her.

 John liked to visit with her whenever she would leave the ship. He enjoyed the scenery, different from his own, and admired how it was just so… _(name)._

 He liked her house too, very cozy and welcoming, despite some of the wrecks that came with the game.

She always got embarrassed by toilet sitting in the middle of the kitchen.

 There were only a few things they could eat that hadn’t expired during the first few months of the game.

 The chips were stale, but it was food. Raman was an option, since they could last for a decade.

 John had a total meltdown over that fact.

 They mostly just hung in her room, laying on the bed watching movies or playing some video games. There were times that just talking and shoving food in their mouths was just enough for John. Hearing her voice and watching her face shift into ranges of emotions was amusing and admiring to witness.

 He never truly realized how hard he fell and how deeply in love John was with (name) until Jade pointed it out. He’d been staring, and like the good sister she was, ruthly teased him on his very noticeable feelings.

 He tried to deny it, but a mocking laugh was the only response he got, so he gave up trying to oppose.

 She never really seemed to have an interest in him though (Jade would argue with him on that as well) so John never made a move.

 As stated before, Jade _did_ argue with him, saying that it was beyond obvious that (name) shared the same feelings, and that John was a dense fuckhead. He left the conversation trying to force down any hope that he had a chance.

 He never really had great luck with girls.

  
**_My memory could be erased_**

**_And I'd still be thinking 'bout your face_ **

  
Oh God he was wrong.

 And he never loved being wrong so _much._

 His name was a mantra, spilling from her lips as he buried his head into the crook of her neck.

 John’s hips slid into hers perfectly, breath hot against her skin, one hand gripping her waist while the other held him up by the elbow.

 He would lift his head often to watch her face, eyes closed and mouth making a perfect ‘o’ shape, breathy moans escaping constantly.

 Her face was flushed and some strands of (h/c)  hair clung to her forehead. She looked so _fucking_ beautiful, and he couldn’t look away if he tried.

 All John did was stare, memorizing every small detail of her face, so he’d never forgot it.


End file.
